Legends of Chima El Viaje, El Reencuentro y El Amor
by TheAvenged
Summary: Después de la derrota de los Crawlers, toda Chima recibirá el regreso de otras tribu. Laval se vera envuelto en dilemas amorosos, problemas familiares y lo mas importante... un viaje de auto descubrimiento.


**Legends Of Chima: El Regreso, El Viajero y El Verdadero Amor**

El regreso de alguien muy importante para Lagravis, un viaje de vida en el que se embarcara Laval y la búsqueda del verdadero amor de todos nuestros héroes.

 _ **Esta es mi**_ **primera** _ **historia, empieza justo después de terminar la segunda temporada.**_

 _ **Esta fic será una combinación de song- fic con capítulos por letra del alfabeto, aunque tal vez repita la letra o el titulo no corresponda a la letra..**_

 _ **En este primer capítulo la canción se llama Across The Universe es de los Beatles pero les recomiendo el cover que hizo la banda Scorpions. La segunda canción es Animal de Def Leppard.**_

 _ **Disclaimer los personajes utilizados son propiedad de la marca LEGO y ninguna de las canciones son propiedad mía, no gano nada escribiendo esto excepto perder tiempo de valioso sueño y descanso.**_

 _ **P.D.:Si escribo algunas palabras que no entiendan a lo largo del fic es porque soy mexicano y uso dialectos que usualmente digo, también este fic contendrá muchas sino digo que un p%tamadral de maldiciones y albures, porque aceptémoslo al ser una seria para menores los personajes no actuaban de acuerdo a su edad porque si no mal recuerdo en el primer capítulo Laval cumplía la mayoría de edad que en la vida real son 18 años.**_

 _ **Edad de los personajes:**_

 _ **18 años: Laval, Cragger, Crooler, Razar y Rhogon.**_

 _ **17 años: Eris.**_

 _ **19 años: Worriz, Gorzan y Bladkic.**_

 _ **20 años: Plovar y Skinet.**_

 _ **Entre 40-45 años: Lagravis, Crominus, Crunket, Lavertus, Ewald y la mayoría de los demás personajes mayores de cada tribu.**_

 **Capitulo 1: Al final de la Guerra hay una gran fiesta.**

Las bestias leyendarias habían terminado de arreglar el monte cabora y nuestro equipo de chavo-rucos ósea Laval y sus amigos se dirigían al Templo León para celebrar su éxito en salvar a Chima y de paso a todos los animales antropomórficos que ahí vivían pero cierto león no entendía algunas cosas.

Laval: Oye Eris.

Eris: Si.

Laval: ¿Cómo es posible que Las Bestias Leyendarias Arreglaran el Monte Cabora solo entrando en él?

Eris: No lo sé, talvez sea algo místico o legendario.

 **Mientras tanto dentro del Monte Cabora**

Nuestro grupo de bestias se encontraban descansando y tomándose unas caguamas bien frías, alrededor de una sala con uno montón de sillones, mini-refrigeradores y un área de televisión de 200 pulgadas con un chingo de consolas de videojuegos, reproductor de DVD Bluray marca tumamametocatodaslasnochesconsingularalegriaypasion.

Bestia L. León: No puedo creer que a esta bola de imbesilios no se les haya ocurrido subir hasta aquí y presionar el botón de encendido – Dijo un tanto encabronado y comiéndose unos ricos y deliciosos tacos de bistec con salsa verde con su limoncito así como los que venden en la iglesia de mi pueblo los sábados acabando misa sin olvidar su cancerígena y sidosa meco cola.

BestiaL. Lobo: Tranquilo wey. Al menos estamos aquí en esta casa con un chingo de comodidades y podemos descansar de salvarles el ano por un buen tiempo.

BestiaL. Leon: Hey…. Es cierto.

BestiaL. Cuervo: ¿Quién quiere jugar Poker?

Todas Las BestiasL. : Yo.

 **Devuelta con nuestros jóvenes en etapa de me vale madres las consecuencias de mis actos (bueno en realidad es a los 15 o 16 en adelante).**

Ya todos estaban en el mercado del templo ayudando en hacer los preparativos para hacer una fiesta de aquí no va a quedar ninguno sobrio o me cambio el nombre a Javier Buchierritos.

Entre todas las tribus habían acabado de decorar todo y preparar la comida y demás pendejadas para la fiesta, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Laval y sus amigos era un no tan pequeño escenario con instrumentos, luces y una antorcha que sostenía una chi dorada aunque sus dudas acabaron cuando Lagravis subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar.

Lagravis: Escuchen ciudadanos de Chima hoy….- paro de hablar ya que nadie le estaba prestando atención así que hizo lo más lógico en ese momento agarro una bazuca radioactiva y puso el gatillo lo que causo una gran explosión en un punto incierto de Chima haciendo que todos lo oyeran.-Como estaba diciendo, este día celebraremos la victoria en contra de las tribus del extranjero y agradecer a nuestro grupo de jóvenes héroes lo que hicieron así que diviértanse y pásenla bien… a se me olvidaba también preguntaran porque el escenario – Todos asistieron con la cabeza – Bueno el consejo de leones decidió que al ser esta una ocasión especial sería divertido hacer una competencia diferente por la chi de oro así que aquí esta y para ganarla solo tienen que anotarse en una lista para participar y quien gane mejor se llevara la chi para él solo, así que a divertirse.

Terminando de hablar Lagravis, solo se escucharon unos fuegos artificiales que marcaron el inicio de la fiesta y como alma que lleva el diablo algunos animales se encontraban inscribiéndose para cantar pero cierto cocodrilo tuerto solo tenía una sonrisa macabra como la del Grinch y más tarde nos daríamos cuenta el porqué.

En fin la fiesta continuaba con tranquilidad para todos excepto por una águila que se preguntaba donde estaba su amigo de cabellara rojiza.

Eris: Oigan chicos no han visto a Laval – preguntaba mientras veía como sus amigos gozaban de la fama y la ignoraban como todos unos machos que se respetan en una peda.

Y era cierto, Craigger presumía con un harem que se le acercaba diciéndole que era su héroe y que le hicieran el mmm mmm mmm, Razar vendía lo que el suponía eran grandes tesoros del extranjero pero en realidad eran porquerías que se encontró de paso, a cualquier imbécil estafándolo como los chavos que me estafaron en una feria , Worriz solamente estaba sentado en una esquina escuchando a muchos lobos que lo adoraban como al señor Jisus pero el solo miraba especialmente a una loba que no le prestaba la menor atención, Blakbic estaba j3ton en una mesa a toda madre , Rhogon jugaba con otros rinocerontes a romper rocas con la j3ta y Gorzan bailaba alegre con otros gorilas el gangnam style; así que decidió irse y preguntarle al papa de Laval:

Eris: Disculpe, señor Lagravis no ha visto a Laval.

Lagravis: No lo he visto, ¿pensé que estaba con ustedes?

Eris: No, él estaba aquí pero no lo vi desde que inicio la fiesta.

Lagravis: Es extraño, conociendo a Laval él es quien disfruta de las fiestas, y más estando con sus amigos.

Eris: Si pero…

El águila blanca no termino la oración ya que fue interrumpida por un zorrillo acompañado por un colibrí que traían unas cajas con ciertas sustancias desconocidas y alcohólicas.

Skinnet: Oigan saben que le pasa a Laval, lo vimos yendo a la Siempre Roca.

Plovar: Si y no se veía muy alegre que digamos.

Lagravis: ¿Qué extraño? Pensé que Laval estaría feliz después de salvar a Chima. Eris, no sería mucha molestia si pudieras ver que le sucede a Laval, yo iría pero el consejo me dijo que tenemos que hablar acerca de un asunto muy importante.

Eris: No sería ninguna molestia.

Al terminar la oración Eris se dispuso a ver qué le sucedía a Laval pero antes fue con sus amigos para ver si querían acompañarla.

Eris: ¡Oigan chicos¡ Me acompañan a buscar a Laval.

Pero sus amigos no la escucharon debido a que estaban muy concentrados bailando y divirtiéndose en la fiesta, al parecer la música por parte de los gorilas estaba un poco fuerte. Eris se disponía a marcharse hasta que Crunket le hablo.

Crunket: Oye Eris ¿a dónde vas?

Eris: Voy a buscar a Laval

Crunket: Que extraño conociendo como es el, en estos momentos estaría presumiendo.

Eris: Si es raro por eso me preocupa.

Crunket: Te entiendo pero no dejare que vayas sola esta por anochecer así que iré contigo.

Eris: Ok, vamos.

Ambas hembras salieron a buscar a Laval lo cual fue bueno para ellas ya que cierto zorrillo libero su peste arruinando la fiesta por unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, en la Siempre Roca, se encontraba un joven león sentado disfrutando de ese bello anochecer.

Laval: Aaah.. Pensar que hoy en la mañana estaba luchando con los Crawlers (escorpiones, arañas y murciélagos), les partí su progenitora, que rescate a una bestia legendaria y de paso a Chima.

Termino de hablar para después pensar lo que había vivido con sus mejores amigos en el extranjero, el día en que partieron y conocieron a su tío Lavertus, la vez que corrieron en contra de él y le ganaron gracias a una muy buena y justificada trampa, el día en que rescataron a la bestia legendaria oso y los problemas que tuvieron, aquellos deliciosos postres y comida que preparaba su tío los cuales devoraba sin piedad alguna y sin olvidar la vez que Eris se puso celosa por Rhinona y termino dándose cuenta que era la hermana de Rhogon. Al recordar a Eris no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amiga y los buenos momentos que había tenido con ella pero no evito sentirse extraño al pensar lo que el sentía por ella, al principio sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran más que una buena amistad que fueron creciendo, confundiéndolo.

Laval: (pensando) ¿Qué es lo que siento por mi mejor amiga? Acaso será amor… no… yo solo soy su mejor amigo y no creo que ella sienta algo por mi ella quiere a Rhogon (dijo un poco triste al terminar esa frase).

Lo que no sabía era que Eris también tenía esa esa extraña sensación respecto a Laval pero ella sabía que sus sentimientos eran de amor hacia su mejor amigo dejando de lado esos sentimientos de amistad.

Eris: Espero que Laval este bien (dijo con algo de preocupación).

Eris y Crunket habían salido de la fiesta para ver lo que le pasaba a Laval, ambas montaban sus speedors. En el transcurso del camino Crunket pudo ver la preocupación por parte de Eris ya que estaba tan distraída que casi choca con un árbol (Hembra tenía que ser, Si eres mexicano entiendes) pero algo de lo que se dio cuenta era que Eris se parecía a ella cuando era joven y se preocupaba cuando Lavertus desaparecía por horas y no sabía nada de él. Pensó, acaso Eris estará enamorada de Laval, eso tenía que averiguarlo.

Crunket: Oye Eris, ¿porque estas preocupada?

Eris: No estoy preocupada, solo pienso en el por qué Laval no está en la fiesta, el siempre disfruta de las fiestas.

Crunket: Entonces porque casi chocas.

Eris: Estaba un poco distraída.

Crunket: Pensando en Laval verdad.

Eris: Si.

Crunket: Eris te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Eris: Claro.

Crunket: ¿Estas enamorada de Laval?

Eris: (sonrojándose al extremo nivel chuck norris semidios color a sangre de bebe recién nacido) Que…no…solo es mi mejor amigo.

Crunket: Por favor Eris no nací ayer.

Eris: Pero si no me gusta.

Crunket: (ríe por la actitud de Eris).

Eris: Porque está riéndose.

Crunket: Por nada solo que me recuerdas a mí de joven.

Eris: Pero yo no amo a Laval él es solo mi mejor amigo.

Crunket: Escucha Eris, yo sé que eso no es cierto porque yo también sentí eso por mi mejor amigo y termino siendo mi novio.

Eris: …

Crunket: No te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie.

Eris: Gracias pero porque me preguntaste eso.

Crunket: Porque ambos me recuerdan a mí y a Lavertus pero también quiero que no te guardes ese secreto ambos aún son jóvenes y quiero que aprovechen cada momento que puedan ¿Eris… realmente sientes algo por Laval?

Eris: Si solo que no sé cómo decirle que lo amo.

Crunket: Sé que al principio parece difícil pero en realidad es muy fácil, solo espera el momento perfecto.

En ese momento ambas escuchan un sonido de speedor y ven como se acercaba un león el cual estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia ellas.

Eris: Oye Laval (gritando).

Laval al no estar atento a lo que hacía no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio de su speedor cayendo en el suelo dándole un gran beso bien zukulentozo a todo el suelo.

Laval: Auch.

Eris: Estas bien Laval.

El joven león estaba algo aturdido por el golpe, mientras recuperaba la orientación y se incorporaba, vio la imagen de una hermosa águila parada en frente de el quien lucía bastante bonita con los últimos rayos de luz iluminándola lo cual hizo que la mirara y admirara esos ojos dorados.

Eris: Estas bien.

Laval:…

Eris se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba como hipnotizado viendo algo que lo tenía con una cara de tonto y algo sonrojado hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba viéndola haciendo que se sonrojara.

Crunket: Chicos.

Ambos salieron de su trance.

Eris: (algo sonrojada) Oye Laval estas bien.

Laval: (sonrojado) Si.

Crunket: Laval por que estabas aquí afuera y no en la fiesta.

Laval: Por nada solo quería salir a tomar algo de aire y pensar.

Crunket: Y ¿en qué pensabas?

Laval: (mirando discretamente a Eris) En el viaje al extranjero, los postres de mi tío y otras cosas. Oigan por que están aquí, pensaba que casi toda Chima estaría en la fiesta.

Eris: Así es, pero me preocupe un poco al saber que no estabas en la fiesta y pensé que algo te había pasado.

Laval: Gracias Eris pero no debiste preocuparte ni mucho menos venir a buscarme. No quería arruinar la fiesta a nadie.

Eris: Te equivocas Laval, sin mi mejor amigo no sería una fiesta.

Crunket sabía que esos jóvenes necesitaban un ligero empujón si querían estar juntos así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente

Crunket: Chicos pueden decirle a mi esposo y a mi hijo que me fui al pantano por unas cosas que regresare más tarde.

Ambos: Si.

Cuando la reina cocodrilo se marcho ambos jóvenes decidieron que era mejor regresar a la fiesta.

Eris: Laval no crees que sería mejor regresar a la fiesta.

Laval: Si, Vamos.

En el camino de regreso, ambos enamorados de vez en cuando se miraban discretamente, distrayéndose por breves momentos. No fue hasta que ambos se distrajeron y cayeron de sus speedors uno encima del otro (imagínense unas piedras con la cara de troll face). Al recuperase de la caída ambos se miraron fijamente sin despegar la mirada del otro, fueron acercándose lentamente uno hacia el otro, estaban a punto de dar ese beso a la persona que mas querían en el mundo hasta que se escucho a lo lejos unos fuegos artificiales. Se reincorporaron lentamente y siguieron su camino sin decir una sola palabra.

Al llegar al templo león vieron como Ewald se subía al escenario y decía.

Ewald: Bien amigos es hora de que todos en Chima se pongan a bailar porque dará inicio el concurso de canto o karaoke como ustedes quieran llamarlo. Como ustedes ya saben se tenían que inscribir y poner que canción van a cantar. Bien el primer participante es… (Sacaba un papel de una urna) ¿Laval?...¿LAVAL?

Todos los presentes en la fiesta: ¿QUE?

Justo en ese momento todos en la fiesta quedaron con una cara de wtf con lo que había escuchado, nunca en su vida ni en sueños pensarían que Laval estaría en este tipo de concursos. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que de repente se escucharon gritos y aplausos.

Cragger: Vamos Laval (aplaudiendo y gritando).

En ese momento Laval estaba muy enojado pues él nunca se inscribió, el había estado fuera de la fiesta y al parecer nadie lo había notado. Pensaba en salir de ahí mientras podía pero no conto con que sus amigos excepto Eris lo empujaran hasta literalmente tirarlo en el centro del escenario.

Laval: Cabrones que les pasa.

Todos sus amigos: Chupala

Ewald: Bien Laval estás listo.

Laval: Pero si yo no me inscribí.

Ewald: Estas en la lista.

Laval: Pero….

Ewald: Estas en la lista así que te jodiste.

Laval: Que yo no me inscribí Chingad4 Madr…

No termino la frase porque Ewald se dirigió al micrófono y dijo:

Ewald: Bien amigos, denle un fuerte aplauso a Laval quien cantara una canción especial que va dedicada a Eri…

No conto con que Laval le cerrara el pico con la ropa interior de Gorzan antes de terminar la frase.

Ewald: Bien Laval cantara Across The Universe - dijo mientras se retiraba del escenario y trataría de quitarse ese sabor a inmundicia peor que al de la rosa de Guadalupe.

Laval estaba en contra de la espada y la pared pues sentiría mas vergüenza el irse de ahí. Volteaba a ver como la banda estaba esperando la señal para comenzar, tenía tantos nervios que no sabía que hacer no fue sino hasta que escucho una voz que le dio la confianza para hacerlo.

Cragger: Que pasa Laval no que querías cantar.

Laval: HIJO DE…

Y así se dio cuenta de quién fue el desgraciado que lo puso en esta situación, estaba a punto de ir la romperle su máuser pero su mirada se detuvo en su mejor amiga la cual solo le dijo.

Eris: Suerte Laval - dijo delicadamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Con esas 2 palabras Laval se lleno de confianza mientras hizo la señal a la banda. La música había comenzado y todo mundo aplaudía y gritaba su nombre.

Laval:

Words are flying out like

Endless rain into a paper cup

They slither while they pass

They slip away across the universe

Pools of sorrow waves of joy

Are drifting thorough my open mind

Possessing and caressing me

Jai guru deva Om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Images of broken light which

Dance before me like a million eyes

That call me on and on across the universe

Thoughts meander like a

Restless wind inside a letter box

They tumble blindly as

They make their way across the universe

Laval seguía cantando mientras todos le aplaudían y le dedicaba una sonrisa a Eris. Con la cual su amiga se había dado cuenta que la canción era dedicada para ella mientras se sonrojaba una poco.

Jai guru deva Om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Sounds of laughter shades of life

Are ringing through my open ears

Exciting and inviting me

Limitless undying love which

Shines around me like a million suns

It calls me on and on across the universe

Jai guru deva Om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

Al terminar la canción todo mudo aplaudía y silbaba a Laval el cual sorprendió a todos ya que nunca se imaginaron que el cantara de esa forma además de una u otra chica que le tiraba ciertas cartas y una que otra prenda femenina de poco grosor. Laval de una u otra forma esa vergüenza desapareció para convertirse en felicidad y le agradecía al público. Estaba a punto de dejar el escenario pero de pronto alguien conocido para el llego hasta donde se encontraba y le daba un abrazo con mucho cariño mientras le daba un inadvertido y fugas beso en la mejilla. Se había quedado en shock por unos momentos hasta que distinguió a esa persona quien no era ni más ni menos que Eris. Ambos quedaron en trance por segundos hasta que una voz del público grita.

Cragger: Ya bésala.

Se separaron rápidamente sonrojados bajando el escenario mientras volvían a aplaudirle a Laval y lanzarle comentarios respecto a Eris lo cual los hacia sonrojar.

Ewald: Bien amigos esa fue la primera presentación ahora continuemos con en concurso.

Al llegar Laval y Eris con sus amigos no sabían cómo reaccionarían con lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

Craigger:… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que cantabas?

Worriz: Tú cantaste o fue alguien más.

Gorzan: Cantas bien amigo dude.

Bladbick: zzzzzzz… (Dormido).

Laval: Cállense pendejos ustedes me metieron en esto y me las voy a cobrar.

Razar: Si como no.

Todos espeto Bladbick (quien seguía dormido): Si (Nota del autor: ¿Porque no puedo dormirme temprano como Bladbick? Mente: Porque siempre olvidas que tienes tarea y la haces hasta las 10 de la noche por ver tus pinches capítulos de anime. Yo: Oye…es cierto).

Y así fue la conversación de este grupo de amigos por casi 1 hora los cuales no paraban de insinuar que cierto león quería a cierta águila los cuales no paraban de decir que solo eran amigos sonrojándose un poco por cada comentario y una que otra amenaza por parte de Laval. Pudieron haber continuado con el mismo tema hasta que Laval cambio el tema.

Laval: Oigan y ustedes se inscribieron.

Cragger: Solo Gorzan y yo.

Gorzan: Dude te equivocas yo solo reemplazo al bajista.

Cragger: Entonces yo solo me inscribí.

Gorzan: Si.

Laval: Pero si yo no me inscribí, alguien me inscribió y pensé que fueron ustedes que querían hacerme una broma.

Rhogon: No Laval nosotros no fuimos.

Laval: Entonces quien fue.

Se escucha la voz de Ewald en todo el lugar.

Ewald: Bien amigos démosle la bienvenida a nuestro penúltimo participante… Cragger quien cantara Animal. Pero antes, hay alguien quien pueda suplir a la banda pues están un poco exhaustos.

Laval: Yo toco la guitarra.

Worriz: Yo también.

Gorzan: Yo el bajo.

Eris: Yo la batería.

Ewald: Bien pues suban y como dicen a divertirse.

Todos los amigos estaban cerciorándose que todo estuviera listo, antes de que empezara la canción todo el mundo aplaudía y no paraba de gritar mientras la canción comenzaba.

Cragger:

A wild ride, over stony ground

Such a lust for life, the circus comes to town

We are the hungry ones, on a lightning raid

Just like a river runs, like a fire needs flame

I burn for you

Cragger, Laval, Gorzan y Worriz:

I gotta feel it in my blood

Oh whoa

I need your touch don't need your love

Oh whoa

And I want

And I need

And I lust

Animal

And I want

And I need

And I lust

Animal

Cragger:

I cry wolf, given mouth to mouth

Like a movin' heartbeat in the witching hour

I'm runnin' with the wind, a shadow in the dust

And like the drivin' rain

Yeah, like the restless rust

I never sleep

Huh!

Ah!

Cry wolf baby

Cry tough

Gonna hunt you like an, an, an, an, an, animal

Gonna take your love 'n' run

Cragger, Laval, Gorzan y Worriz:

And I want (And I want)

And I need (And I need)

And I lust (And I lust)

Animal (Animal)

And I want (Take me)

And I need (Tame me)

And I lust (Make me your...)

Animal (Animal)

And I want (Show me)

And I need (Stroke me)

And I lust

(Let me be your...)

Animal (Animal)

And I want (I want)

And I need (Ooh)

And I lust (Yeah Animal)

Animal

Oh!

Heh! heh!

Terminando la canción muchas hembras se encontraban gritando a los mechos de la banda los cuales se sentían un poco abrumados por esa presencia.

Cragger: Y como le vamos a hacer para salir de aquí.

Su única respuesta fue un empujón hacia el público por parte de Laval el cual no paraba de pensar estamos a mano. Toda Chima se disponía a seguir con la fiesta hasta el amanecer bueno casi todos ya que Lagravis se encontraba hablando con el consejo león.

León anciano: …y es por eso que han enviado este mensaje diciendo que llegaran en una semanas.

Lagravis: ¿Enserio? – dijo con una cara de felicidad

Leon anciano 2: Si es por eso que debemos preparan todo para cuando lleguen.

Lagravis: Esta bien pasado mañana empezaremos a organizarnos para preparar todo.

Consejo león: Ok.

Diciendo esto todo el consejo dejo a Lagravis solo quien no se podía aguantar toda esa felicidad tan rara.

Lagravis: No lo puedo creer después de tantos años sin verte por fin volveremos a encontrarnos.

Termino la frase mientras sacaba un collar en forma de garra de león, lo abría y se encontraba la foto de ese alguien…

 _ **Bien amigos este fue mi primer capítulo escrito y de esta historia si te gusto escríbeme un comentario diciendo si te gusto o no. También pueden decirme si quieren que aparezca una canción en especial o decirme si quieren que haiga canciones o no. Y si no le entendieron a algunas palabras escríbanlos en los comentarios**_

 _ **Que tengan un buen día…hhhmmmm….piripitiflautica…**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


End file.
